Adflictus
by Shadow of the Blade
Summary: Essentially, all Yuga wanted to do was make his family proud of him, especially his grandmother, who taught him about what beauty was. That would be great, if he could do that on his own, but two people, one, who preferred justice over mercy, and the other, who he thought of as a meaningless being, only blocking his way. ((Slight Yuga/Hilda, rating may change due to violence))
1. Chapter 1

A 5 year old boy had his long, curly, ginger hair tied back into a ponytail, as it always got in his way while he was painting. He was very tall for his age, and also, very pale, like many of the residents of Lorule.

He was running towards his grandmother, crying. There was a deep gash on his arm, and it was not that shocking that he hadn't passed out yet, he was descended from a _very_ long line of many great magic users, and was a seventh son of a seventh son, practically making it obvious that he had incredible power stored in him.

But enough talking about his history, might as well speak of the current events.

His grandmother embraced him quickly, and asked almost sharply, "Yuga! Where in the word did you get that ugly wound?"

"A v-very big rat Nan! It juh-jst jumped on me, I couldn't stop it Nan!", tears were pouring down his face while he shook. His grandmother quickly wiped away his ters with a napkin, and mumbled an incantation. Soon after, the wound closed up, and she wrapped some bandages around where it used to be, just in case it would start acting up.

Yuga gave a small smile of gratitude, and looked up at her, "Thank you Nan, thank you oh so much!"

She shook her head, and replied, "You are welcome boy, but you must learn how to properly heal yourself! How do you expect to survive walking around in the fields, where monsters flock to?!"

He flinched, and said, "Well Nan, I am trying to do summoning magic, so I don't have to get my hands dirty! You were the one who told me that it's best to not fight at all rather that get yourself all bloodied up!"

She nodded, "True, true, but what about when you do have to fight with your hands?:

"I'll find a way to get out of the fighting, I promise! I refuse to ruin my image!"

"Says the child who went into a cave, and got himself bitten by one of those vile creatures."

"I was looking for colors Nan, I was looking for colors!"

She chuckled, her grandson was very involved with painting and drawing, and was often away from home, looking for inspiration, or "colors" as he so often put it. He would usually go back home, saddedned at the lack of variety in Lorule's landscape.

"D'you want to hear about where there were naturally bright color schemes, Yuga?"

Yuga shook his head violentily, and replied, "Of course! I always do Nan!"

The elder walked over to a small chair, and patted the area by her side, beckoning the child to sit by her. He walked over to her her, and when he sat, he leaned agianst her, only for her to move away some, he didn't mind, he was used to it.

"Once, when I was a baby like you, there was happiness in Lorule, our sacred item, the Triforce, was whole. No turmoil, just peace, for awhile."

"Why Nan?"

"Because people are imbeciles that know nothing, and always have to bicker! They went to gain the magic Triforce, wanting a wish granted, and just fought, fought, fought. Since they did not learn, it was destroyed by the grand sages."

"Then bad stuff happened..."  
"Yes Yuga, Lorule became the horrid place it is today, where there is no bright colors, and monsters everywhere...", she quickly calmed herself and continued, "There were bright shades of green on the ground below us, firey reds galore on Death mountain, and the earth was connectede so that you could walk from here to the Woods safely. It was-"

"Beautiful, correct? A beauty that could never be surpassed."

She nodded, and smiled, "Yes, it was beautiful, and Yuga?"

"Yes Nan?"

"I truly believe that you are the hope of our great realm, you will get back our beauty."

The young boy jumped off the chair, grinning wildly, "I swear, I swear on my life I will! You'll be proud, right?"

"Yes."

"Then absolutely yes! I will do my best!"

"Good boy."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^

That memory 9 years old, and today was the day he was going to finally make Nan say that he did a good job, that she was proud of him.

He was going to join the Lorule Army, the Castle Division.

Yuga, as it was said before, was a seventh son of a seventh son, and not only that, his father was renowned mage. Those two factors played a big role (almost half) in him getting in the Castle Division. The Castle Division was for the best of the best, it mainly consisted of skilled soldiers, but had a small group of Mages.

He was one of those mages, and was the youngest one at that.

The only younger one in the WHOLE palace was the princess, only 11 years of age. Hmph, perhaps he could get in good graces by flattering her with art and compliments, which would make him quickly rise up in rank.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^ v ^ v^v ^ v ^

_**So, it's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction, and I was playing A Link Between Worlds, so, inspiration meerly popped up. I wantedto write about my favorite character, Yuga, and perhaps about him as a young boy, so...this happened.**_

_**Read and Review please!~ =3**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother! How come you're in the desert all the time! It's sooo far away!"

"Well, Yuga, I live in a tribe called the Divinos, and we're guardians of the land there."

"Really?"  
"Yes, really."

Every time his mother would come over, Yuga would be filled with excitement that usually wasn't seen from such a quiet child as himself. If any other distant relative would come over, he would sit in front of them, and silently draw a portrait so he could remember them.

With his mother, he would beg to hear a story of the distant land she lived in, far away from Lorule. She was one of the many tribeswomen of the Divinos, which were –as she stated- guardians of the land. They protected their goddess' temple, and helped wayfaring travelers pass. Many have given the tribe gifts, as thanks for the generosity found by the powerful tribe.

But every single time they had gotten to the end of his mother's story, Yuga would always ask the same exact thing.

"When may I go there?"

Fear would fill her eyes as she hushed him quickly, "No, child, wait until you are older and more strong. That would help you."

The tribe did not quite accept it when a male was born and nobody spoke of it.

Why?

The law of the Huntress had stated that any male born would become their future king.

As the bright haired child got older, the 'art' of magic had intrigued him more and more, and eventually, he got himself what every aspiring wizard wished for.

A staff!

It was small, sure, and flimsy, sure, but Yuga had dearly cared for it. Even though his acquaintances would offer to steal him a much better one, he would flat out deny them.

"Aw, c'mon kid! Yer' what, 10 now?"

"Yes, that is my age, I am s_o_ glad you could remember."

"A'ight, you deserve somethin' better!

"Of course I do! After all, someone of my perfection and caliber should only have the absolute best."

"Then I will get the absolu-"

"_No_.", Yuga would say, often with a hiss. "Do you even realize how dangerous that could be, not only to your pathetic self, but for me? If I was to wield a staff that did not see me as its owner, my own strength would be used against me, thus, causing an unavoidable death?!"

"Well, I didn't know it was such a big de-"

"Of course you did not, you impossible dunce! You have never read a book about the subject! Besides, I am fine with this wooden staff for now; my power can flow through it easily."

"Whatever you say."

And then the boy would walk off, shaking his head in disgust, he despised the thieving town he lived in. He wished to be in a paradise, a utopia, where his family could thrive and be as prideful as they want.

He wished to be a King.

"How old are _you_ again?"

The young wizard looked up at the taller woman, and replied, "I am 14. Why do you ask?"

She scoffed, "How could such a young kid like you get in the highest division? Hah, what did you do, bribe the court official?"

Yuga sneered in response, "Of course not, why, no, HOW, could you think that someone of _my_ capabilities would have to lower themselves to such disgusting levels?!"

"Sure, sprout, I'll let you think that you have your capabilities and whatnot, I'll test you out when I'm done meeting the rest of the troops."

He had clenched his staff furiously; she had absolutely no right to say that about him! How dare she?! Yuga began to bite his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from fully acting out. Then, he heard a voice that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Hey, um, you okay?"

He turned, only to meet a boy close to his age, dressed in the soldier's apprentice outfit, and had a small, white, bird on his shoulder. The boy had black hair, and vibrant green eyes, he then said, "The name's Ravio, this lil' guy here's Sheerow." he held out his hand, smiling like a fool.

Yuga reluctantly shook the apprentice's hand, and stared at him, seemingly investigating every part of him before stating his name.

"Yuga of Demain Town."

"De…main?" a confused look was all Ravio gave, before realizing.

"Oh! You mean the Thieves' Town, right?"

Yuga's right eye twitched before replying slowly, "No, I mean _Demain_, get it right, fool."

"Sorry! Hah, so, you're one of the sorcerers? That is so cool! I mean, I'm training to be a knight and all, and I am honestly just shocked I was able to get here! It's just amazing!"

"….It sure is."

The boy had gone on and on about what he learned in the past week about the castle, and then, he shared a tidbit of information that spiked Yuga's interest.

"So, you know about the princess?"  
"Of course, I was born here, and I have known of her, it's idiotic to believe I do not."

"Good! Well, guess what? Her birthday's in a week! On the 30th!"

"It is? That is very good to know.", and it was. This was his chance! His chance to get on her good side. All he would need to do is just get closer.


End file.
